Pass The Time
by ShipperFag
Summary: Every minute, every hour, every day. Blue's tricks, Gold's funny quirks, Dia and Pearl's manzai. Follow the Dex Holders through their daily lives. Frantic, MangaQuest, Oldrival, Choosen, Special, Commoner, Haughty. One - Easter Sunday.


'Pass The Time' will basically just be a bunch of random one-shots of all, or nearly all the Dex Holders of PokeSpe. Happy Easter to all.

* * *

**Pass The Time**

**Easter Sunday**

x Dex Holders - Kanto, Johto, & Hoenn

x Subject - Easter

x Genres - Humor, Romance

* * *

Sapphire was a terrible cook.

She was totally aware of it as well. Her Pokemon watched her rush about the kitchen; frequently leaning over her shoulder to check the recipe book and realizing she forgot something, thus running all about the kitchen and spilling a few ingredients in the process. Blue sighed as she scurried about.

It wasn't as if she and Sapphire were very good friends. They were only acquaintances and that was it. But Blue was always up to something, a trait in her that Sapphire did not yet know about.

"Hun, if you're trying to make cookies for Ruby, you need to add less salt," Blue warned as Sapphire dumped who-knows-how-much of salt.

"I know..." Sapphire said miserably. "I'm an awful chef." After pouring out the batter, she put the cookies in the oven. Blue was curious to see if she'd burn them like they do in those anime. However, the younger girl startled her when she suddenly jumped up. "WAIT A SECOND!! I am NOT trying to make cookies for Ruby!!!!"

Blue recovered from her momentary shock and giggled. "You're in denial~" Sapphire glared, her cheeks burning. She shoved the oven door shut and stomped over to the counter to clean up the mess she created.

Then the older girl noticed Sapphire's hands trembling. The shaking turned to fury as she whipped off her apron and slammed it down on the counter. When she turned to Blue's direction, her eyes had a fire in them, making her look like she was ready to incinerate and combust on the spot. "HE SAID HE FORGOT!!" she threw the dirty bowls in the sink with a _crash!, _then went over to find something else to make ear-splitting noises. She found dirty cooking utensils and threw that at the sink from an angle, narrowly missing the edge of the cabinet. "I think it's over between the two of us!!"

Blue gave her a sly look. "Oh no. You're wrong. Absolutely wrong." Sapphire also didn't know that Blue was known as the "Classy Cat Burglar" among the rest of her friends, and that currently, she was video taping Ruby, Red, and Gold hanging out in their own kitchen, making cookies.

* * *

Gold made a face at the iPod player. "What is this, Hikaru Utada?!"

Red scratched his head. "Um, I choose that. It's Nana Mizuki." Gold pretended to gag.

"Ew, gross. Couldn't you choose UVERworld or somethin'?!" he turned on his swivel-chair and rolled over to change the song. Seeing the song selection, he made a face. "Who the hell's iPod is this?!"

Ruby looked hurt as he poured the batter for the cookies out. "Hey, that's mine. At least respect it - I'm making your cookies because you were too lazy to do the batter yourself."

Gold grumbled something unhappily and changed the song to "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" by Eiko Shimamiya. He figured it was the closest he'd get to rock music.

Red flinched every time the chorus came up. The lyrics were creepy, and they frightened him only slightly. "Hey, I'm changing it!" he walked over to it and chose "Only My Railgun" by fripSide.

Gold looked like he wanted to protest, but he just said, "Okay, senior!" At least it was somewhat of a rock song.

The cookies were now done. The three boys looked at them blankly.

"Eh... so, what do we do now?" Red asked, scratching his head.

"You give them to people," Ruby reminded him. "Who're you gonna give yours to?"

"Um..." for a moment, Yellow momentarily came into his mind. His inner-self jumped at the thought, while Gold and Ruby stared, amused, at his blushing face.

"Lemme guess!!" Gold struck a dramatic pose, with one hand outstretched and the other pressing his temple. Then, his eyes opened suddenly and he let out a gasp. He pointed, his hand shaking at Red. "YOU! ARE GOING TO GIVE YOUR COOKIES TO..." he pat the kitchen counter to imitate a drumroll. "YELLOW!!"

Red blinked, his face the same color as his name. "N-no! I'll just... I'll just..." his face broke out in a clueless grin. "Give cookies to everyone!" he let out a nervous laugh.

Ruby nodded uneasily. "Yeah... this isn't Valentine's Day or anything..." Gold gave him a shove on the back that nearly knocked him over.

"Oh come on! I know you're desperate to give yours to Wild Girl!!" Gold grinned cheekily.

"Oh yeah?!" Red and Ruby ganged up on Gold, their crimson eyes staring him down. "And what about YOU?! You're going to give yours to Crystal, aren't you?!"

Gold's face heated up. "Huh?! Whaddaya talking about?!" The two others smiled at their victory.

Somewhere else, Sapphire, Crystal, and Yellow sneezed.

* * *

The dark-haired girl absent-mindedly tied her gift. It was a chocolate Buneary. She and Yellow had decided it was too much trouble to cook chocolate, so they bought their gifts for their friends.

It was just around that time that Crystal sneezed. "Is there a cold epidemic coming on or something?" Yellow shrugged as she sneezed as well.

"I think there might be," she sniffed. She glanced over at the taller girl's presents. There were three - respectively for Gold, Emerald, and Silver. Silver's and Emerald's, while wrapped with care - what with the ribbons and bags and all - was not as delicate and extravagant-looking as Gold's, which was wrapped in... well, a golden ribbon with a small flower as an accessory attached.

Yellow blushed at her own. She had bought a few cookies for Blue, Green, and Red, but on a whim she had decided to buy a chocolate Buneary just like Crystal's. However, she hadn't decided whom to give it to. It wouldn't have seemed fair to give it just to one person, but she couldn't remove it from the box and slice it in three pieces. That would look un-elegant. Yellow also worried about small things - like what if she didn't cut the pieces evenly.

In the end, Yellow decided she would have to give it to whomever.

"Have you decided whom you're giving the Buneary to?" Crystal inquired.

"Um..." Yellow stuttered. "I'm going to give it to-- I'm going to give it to—"

"Red?" Crystal finished for her. You didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know that Yellow had feelings for the boy.

"I-I don't know..." Yellow lied. Crys gave her a suspicious look. "W-what about you?"

"Huh? I'm giving mine to Gold and Silver," Crys said. "I thought I already said that."

"Sure. Sure you are..." Yellow mumbled knowingly. "Whom do you think Blue's going to give hers to?" Crystal thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure," she answered finally. "She enjoys flirting with Green, but Silver has strong feelings for her, obviously. They've been companions for a very long time..."

"Oh," Yellow said. "Green and Silver are probably going to compete for her." The two girls giggled to themselves.

* * *

The two boys were unknowingly in the same market place.

"Um... is this all you wish to purchase?" one of the cashiers stuttered to Green. Green's expression didn't morph as he nodded.

"Thank you," he said in a stoic manner, and then walked out of the shopping centre.

"Er, sir, is this... your final p-purchase?" another cashier stammered to Silver. He nodded coldly and left.

That left the female clerks gossiping over 'how cute' and 'how much they would want a boyfriend like them'.

One of the clerks shrieked as two boxes of cookies suddenly appeared before them. "U-u-um... wh-who did that?!" she demanded.

"I did!" snapped an irritated voice. "Hurry up!! I don't have all day!!"

They looked down on a young boy with his hair shaped like a croissant. His eyes were emerald green, and at the moment he didn't look too pleased.

"O-okay..." the cashier murmured.

* * *

"Blue," Silver said in his usual emotionless manner. He would just give it to her in a normal fashion... a normal fashion...

"Oh, hello Silver!" Blue smiled.

"This... is for you!" he shoved his chocolate egg in to her hands and started jogging in the other direction. Blue looked totally confused. Silver paused. "Of course, if you don't want it..."

"Oh! Of course I want it!" Blue looked excited at the chocolate in her hands. "Thank you, Silver!" Silver managed a small smile.

Of course, Yellow knew she wouldn't have nearly as much luck. She nervously chattered with Blue over the phone.

"Oh come on~" Blue teased. "It's only like a confession, so no worries~!"

"Blue!!" Yellow shrieked, her face red on the other end of the line. "I-I can't!"

"Oh come on. I'll be rooting for you! And I'm sure Crystal and Sapphire will as well," Blue giggled. "Good luck~" she hung up, leaving Yellow shaking with embarrassment and fear of messing up.

Red rounded the corner. Yellow jumped six feet in the air. "R-Red!!" she squeaked.

"Hi, Yellow," he said. He handed her a bag of cookies. Yellow looked puzzled.

"Is this for me?" she asked quietly.

"Of course," he grinned. Reluctantly, she took it. Her hat was upstairs; she wished she could go fetch it and hide under it. Pika rested quietly on Red's shoulder.

"U-um..." Yellow hid her present behind her back. "I-I'm not sure if you want it... but... but..." she tried to force herself to give him the chocolate, but her muscles had long failed her.

"Eh?" Red looked at her without a clue. Finally, she shoved the chocolate Buneary into his grip.

"H-Happy Easter!" she stammered. Red blinked, then broke out into a grin.

"Thanks, Yellow!" he said cheerfully.

* * *

Silver wasn't the only one to give Blue chocolate. Green walked up to her and tossed a box to her.

"Hey!" she pouted. "You can at least be a little bit nicer when giving someone a gift!"

Green shrugged indifferently. "Happy Easter."

"Hey!" she shouted. "How rude!"

"Pesky woman," he muttered. Blue laughed, much to his surprise.

"Don't worry, you're just jealous that Silver gave me chocolates and I accepted them~" she taunted. Green grit his teeth.

"Am not."

"Are too~"

"Am not."

"Are too~"

"AM NOT!"

"You so are~" Blue giggled. "Well, I have something for you too." She hummed as she rummaged through her bag and brought out a huge box of chocolates. "Happy Easter!"

Green blinked.

"Well, are you going to take them or not?!" Blue demanded teasingly.

"... Yeah. Thanks," Green took the box and turned to leave. But then, he said to Blue, "Thanks a lot. Happy Easter, enjoy those cookies."

Blue looked at him, mildly shocked he just thanked her and told her to enjoy herself.

* * *

"Yo!" Crystal turned and nearly fell over when a package was hurled straight into her chest. Gold came running over, obviously very pleased with his greeting. Immediately, Crys lost her composure. She had planned to give him his present calmly, but now this was his fault.

"What were you thinking?!" she scolded. "Is that how you greet other people?! Think about the influence you have on Emerald! You're teaching him to talk to girls like they're Grumpigs! Sheesh, you need to learn some manners!"

"Ahhh~ I got it I got it!" Gold whined. "Stop scolding already~ You take stuff too seriously~!"

Crys sighed. She eyed the box suspiciously.

"I didn't poison it."

"That makes me suspicious."

"You think I would do that?"

"... Maybe."

"Hey!"

"Just joking."

"Le gasp! Super-Serious Gal JOKED!!"

"What?! I can have a sense of humor if I want to!"

"Heh, but you take everything so seriously it's a shock, really!"

"No, I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"I do not!"

"Do."

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"DO!"

"DON'T!"

"HEY!!" the two bickering turned to see a shorter figure glaring up at them. Crys reluctantly turned towards Emerald.

"Yo, Unorthodox Child!" Gold said in greeting. "We were just givin' each other presents!"

"Oh yes!" Crys said. She had been so wrapped up in the argument with Gold she had forgotten to give him a present. She took Emerald's and Gold's out of her bag. "Here, Emerald. This is for you!" She smiled. The younger boy took it eagerly.

"What is it?!" Gold asked anxiously, reaching for his. Crys smacked his hand away.

"Be polite!" she warned. On instinct, she shoved the bag into his hands. "Happy Easter, you two." Emerald smiled at both of them knowingly.

* * *

Sapphire, on the other hand, was no chef. She was afraid of giving hers to Ruby. He would probably hate hers and declare their friendship over, thinking she poisoned them.

She knew that he would be at the Lilycove Mall - that's where most of the Dex Holders (aside from Blue, Green, and Silver) had been that day. She ran up the stairs instead of using the elevator, but something rather comical happened when she fell. Her grip on the cookies loosened and the bag went flying.

Fortunately for her, someone caught her. Unfortunately, that someone was Ruby.

"You okay?" he asked her with concern. She looked shocked.

"The cookies!" she yelled. "Where are they?!" she ran away from Ruby and rushed off to find the cookies. Much to her dismay, they had been broken up into tiny pieces from the impact of falling. She opened the package up and despaired at the small fragments left.

Ruby suddenly appeared next to her. "What happened?" he questioned.

"Th-the cookies..." she mumbled. "They've been... destroyed." Ruby placed his own bag next to hers and picked the ones Sapphire had baked up.

"Ah! Wait!" she warned, but it was too late. He had popped a fragment in his mouth. He almost showed his reaction to the unbearable saltiness, but then he gulped it down and shoved all of the pieces into his mouth at once. He managed a smile from the saltiness. "These were really good!"

Sapphire gave him a grudging smile. "Thanks. And thank you again for your present..." she picked his gift to her up. "I'm sure that yours probably taste a lot better than mine," she murmured.

Ruby gave her a confused look. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Those cookies..." she smiled sadly up at him. "They were really salty, right? I tasted them. I'm sorry for giving you such a lame present..." Ruby looked at her with realization.

"No. They really weren't bad," he said, looking out the window. "I don't really like sweet things anyway."

"Really..." Sapphire was unimpressed at his lie.

"But underneath that saltiness..." he mumbled. "There was sweetness..."

Sapphire looked at him quizzically, but he just turned towards her and smiled. "Happy Easter, Sapphire."

END

* * *

Yeah, like I said, Pass the Time will just be a bunch of random one-shots of random stuff that really have nothing to do with Pokemon... I felt like writing shipping fluff today anyway, even though it might be the worst fluff ever written. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
